Mockingjay
by maddiegirl56
Summary: I love the Hunger Games series, but I REALLY hated Mockingjay. So, I'm rewriting it so I can be happy again.


**Hey people! Well, if you didn't read the summary, I hated Mockingjay. Don't get me wrong, I loved the other two books, I just _really _hated Mockingjay. I'm not ashamed about it, 'cause a lot of other people agree. If you don't that's your opinion, and I respect it, so don't hate me for expressing mine. So anyway, I decided to rewrite Mockingjay in my own version. Obviously I don't own it. Now, read on!**

* * *

I wake up screaming from another nightmare. I claw at the sheets next to me for Peeta, but then the memories come flooding back. He's been taken by the Capitol. I am in District 13. District 12 has been destroyed.

Gale comes rushing in. He understands that I've had a bad dream without words; he can read me better than an open book. He comes into the bed next to me and I lay my head on his shoulder. I don't feel any comfort like I expected I would. I guess only Peeta can comfort me.

Peeta. He's all I can think about lately. What are they doing to him? Is he even alive? And the scariest question of all: How do I actually feel about him? I don't know the answers to any of these, and it's killing me.

I sigh and close my eyes. I may as well try to sleep. Life is all work in District 13. The leader, Coin, has a strict schedule set that we all must follow.

It's still hard to believe that District 13 actually exists. All my life, I thought it had been destroyed in the uprising. But it's been more successful than any of the other districts. I also can't believe that the Capitol hasn't forced them into the Hunger Games. It's obvious the Capitol is aware of their existence, and yet District 13 is completely ignored.

Eventually, I find sleep, but my dreams don't get any better. I dream of the first games, except this time, I shoot the arrow. I watch it pierce Peeta's heart. I watch him look at me with those blue eyes. The worst part is, he doesn't even look hurt. He looks at me with relief. Relief that I lived and won the games.

I watch him fall to the ground, and I stand there. I find myself unable to move. I look into his eyes one last time, and I see the light leave them. The color dulls as the life disappears.

I wake up again, tears staining my cheeks. I look to the side and see that Gale has already left. He must have gotten an early shift. I wipe the tears away and quickly get ready. I've already been late once, and if it happens again the punishment will be severe.

On the way to breakfast, I try to think of anything but Peeta. As much as I try, my mind always finds its way back to the boy with the bread.

Once I get to the mess hall (in District 13, everyone eats together), I get a small breakfast, deciding to let the children living here have most of mine. I sit down at an empty table and eat quietly. Prim and my mother are always at work early, so I don't see them much.

I'm surprised when I see Coin stand on top of one of the tables.

"Attention!" she says. "Today is the day we've been preparing for. We will be sending a team into the Capitol to rescue the prisoners. If you are part of this team, you will be made aware of that in a few minutes.

"All we are doing is rescuing the two people captured after the Quarter Quell. If the mission succeeds, they will be brought back here and we will begin even more training for the actual Capitol invasion," she finishes. I roll my eyes. It'll be hard enough getting into the Capitol once, much less a second time.

I start heading to work, but Coin finds me and stops me.

"Miss Everdeen," she says, "you didn't actually think you'd stay while others who live here risk their lives rescuing strangers did you?"

"I didn't think you'd let me go," I tell her. "I've heard rumors that you don't trust me."

"Indeed, I don't," she replies. "You've displayed rebellious behavior on multiple occasions. You mindlessly attack people. You're weak. But, we have a common enemy. So, I may not trust you, but we are allies. You are going on this mission."

I'm weak? Yeah, _I'm _the weak one. I've survived _two _Hunger Games, while she just sits back and writes schedules. I'm _definitely _the weak one here.

"Yes, ma'am," I say.

"You will not go to work today. There will be a meeting for the other team members in my office in one hour. Be there on time," she says crisply. Then, she turns around and walks in the direction of her room.

I sigh and decide to go to her office now. Since I don't have to work, I don't really have anything better to do. I sit in one of the leather chairs around a circular, wooden table.

Eventually, people start to trickle in. I take in my other team members. Beetee and Finnick, not a surprise. I nod to them when they walk in. Gale. I'm not too shocked that he's coming either. I wait for more people, but none do.

At exactly one o'clock, Plutarch Heavensbee walks into the room and sits down.

"You know our mission," he says. "And you also know each other, so this should be quick. We're going into the Capitol today to rescue Peeta Mellark and Johanna Mason, assuming they're both still alive." I don't like getting my hopes up, but I have to cut in.

"They are," I say.

"We don't know for sure, but we would assume that they'd at least keep Peeta alive." I nod. "Anyway, the plan is simple. We will sneak into the Capitol unseen. Then, we'll change and completely make over ourselves to look like we belong there. We'll find where they're being held, and we'll make over ourselves again to look like we work there. Then, we'll easily slip in, grab Peeta and Johanna, and slip out. It shouldn't take longer than a few hours."

"There are a lot of things that could go wrong with that plan," I note.

"Do you have a better one, girl on fire?" Finnick says. I roll my eyes. I don't know why he still calls me that. Sure, I'm known as the 'Girl on Fire' in the Capitol, but apparently I'm the Mockingjay now.

"I'm just saying that there are a lot of ways we could get caught," I say calmly. Finnick and I have been through a lot, and I don't feel like fighting with him at the moment.

"Katniss is right," Gale says. "What if someone sees us changing?"

"I've just calculated it," Beetee says. "The odds of this plan working are… Well, not in our favor." I nod.

"We're going with this plan!" Plutarch exclaims. We all flinch at the noise. "It'll be fine. Now, run along and go pack. Backpacks have been dropped off at your rooms. Be ready to go in thirty minutes and meet me at the entrance." The four of us nod and head to our rooms.

I know that this plan is flawed. I also know there's no way out of it. And even though I wish we had a better one, I'm glad we have one at all. Now, I'm allowed to have a little hope that I'll see Peeta again. I sigh as I pack my few belongings in the backpack. I slip the medallion Peeta gave me around my neck. I hold it in my hand, and let the memory of him giving it to me flow through my head. Then, I carefully pack the pearl into a small pocket in the backpack.

I realize I've taken way too long and I have to run to the entrance of District 13.

"You're late," Finnick says.

"Sorry," I reply. I subconsciously grab the medallion. "I was just thinking." Finnick sighs and looks at me understandingly. Gale wraps a reassuring arm around me.

"This plan will work," Gale says.

"We can't be sure of that," Beetee says.

"It will," Plutarch says sternly. "Now, who's ready to go to the Capitol?"

* * *

**Sorry this was so short. The future chapters will be longer, I promise. I just needed to start it quickly and so it turned out short. Don't give up on the story yet! I promise it'll get better! Thanks for reading and please review! I love you all so much!**

**~Maddie :)**


End file.
